


Counting the Times

by TwilightHour



Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), local Hero's Spirit does math, local hero asks a question and only halfway regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHour/pseuds/TwilightHour
Summary: The Hero of War asks a question about the Hero of Time.The Hero of All gives an answer.It's confusing.
Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181147
Kudos: 29





	Counting the Times

The Hero of War had a question.

And he knew exactly who to ask.

Late at night, as Warriors woke First for his watch, he asked the question.

"How old is the Old Man?"

The spirit... began calculating, for lack for a better word. He muttered about time jumps and existing before throwing his hands up and saying,

"I need to calculate this out loud. You have been warned."

And so, he did.

* * *

Ten years as a child before pulling the Master Sword.

Two years worth of time during the Adventure of Time; one as a child, one as an adult.

Five hundred productive cycles of three days during the Adventure of Termina; one thousand-five hundred days of doing something. Sixty cycles of sleep.

One year in the War Across Ages.

Factoring in the multiple seven year jumps and the cycles he spend sleeping... along with the time spent before his death, and the time after his death....

Five hundred years.

The Hero of Time would exist for five hundred years.

"And now?" Warriors asked.

"He is in his.... fortieth year after the Adventure of Time."

"He's **forty** and that ancient looking?"

"Mental age wears on the body too, you know."

First climbed into his lookout tree, ending the discussion.

Warriors went to bed, successfully sleeping despite his buzzing mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Time and the time spent existing as Time.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Math.


End file.
